


Armour

by Geminisister



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Friendship, Frustration, Gen, The TARDIS - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Rose thought she could get her own way if she just pouted a little more, but this time it didn’t work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Updating some of my old stories to the archive. I kept in the original notes.
> 
>  
> 
> First created January 2007  
> Updated 21 February 2017
> 
> This is a PWP that came out of nowhere and is my first writing in 2007. Thanks to Membio for her help giving it the once over. No sequel is in the pipe line but who knows where my muses will take me this year.

Armour.

 

“NO!” Came the abrupt reply that Rose had anticipated.

Rose walked towards the Doctor thinking she could get her way if she just pouted a little more, but this time it didn’t work, even when she sighed heavily and leaned across the console fingering some of the controls. 

“Can’t I just…” she started to ask but was cut off in mid flow.

“I said No.” The Doctor glared and blue eyes flashed as he looked up from tinkering with his TARDIS and sharply shook his head before returning to his work. That woman was going to be the death of him he thought, he closed his eyes for a moment and was determined to keep calm.

After a brief pause, Rose snorted then tried again to get her own way.  
“But…” 

“No!” the Doctor repeated standing up and moving towards her with his sonic screwdriver in hand, wiggling it at her as he berated her. “When I say, no, Rose, I mean: no!”

“But…” She tried to get under that leather armour of his but it wasn’t working.

“No more ifs or buts Rose.” The Doctor appeared angry and he didn’t want to hear any more from his companion today. “No and that’s final.” He grabbed at Rose’s wrist and moved her from his console room out into the corridor of the TARDIS. “Now, off you go, head to bed, you’ll be needing your sleep for running tomorrow.” He waved her away still holding onto his screwdriver.

Rose sloped off muttering under her breath, she arrived in her room and sat down heavily on her bed. Even her puppy dog eyes hadn’t worked on him this time. She had tried the tongue between the teeth routine that she knew usually had some effect on the Doctor but today nothing appeared to work.

She threw herself backwards in frustration down onto the mattress with her feet still firmly on the floor. She was desperate for him to stop saying “no” to her and desired to hear “yes.” She couldn’t understand why he was being so stubborn about the matter.

 

Once Rose had been removed from the console room he sighed and dropped his screwdriver into his jacket pocket as he leaned his head against the door hoping his hearts would stop thundering so hard and fast. Rose hadn’t a clue what she was doing to him or at least he hoped she didn’t. He knew if he gave in to her request it would be only a matter of time that his other barriers to her would start to crumble too. If he gave in and allowed her to slip into his leather jacket he knew he’d be lost. He needed this armour for his as well as her protection.

End


End file.
